One object of the present invention is to provide a line or series of new and improved push button switches, having a variety of features in common, while also having various individual features, capable of performing a wide range of switching functions.
A further object is to provide a series of new and improved push button switches of the foregoing character, which are sturdy, compact and highly serviceable, while also being attractive in appearance and low in cost.
Another object is to provide new and improved push button switches in which most of the components of the switches are made of moldable resinous plastic materials, so that the use of metal parts in the switches is minimized.
A further object is to provide new and improved push button switches having improved contactor and contact constructions.
Another object is to provide new and improved push button switches having improved means for guiding and stabilizing the movement of the push buttons.